


Untitled

by Helga_Erhardt



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Gen, High School, Humor, Tests, friendly relations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Erhardt/pseuds/Helga_Erhardt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>к Kuroko no Basket: Baka Ja Katenai no yo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Кисэ мысленно подгонял время, пока стоял перед дверью дома Мидоримы. Как будто постоянное подстегивание что-то изменило бы в сложившейся ситуации. Несомненно, об учебе надо было думать раньше, а не тогда, когда под ногами начала дымиться земля и угроза быть отстранённым от игры стала более чем реальной. И один Бог знает, что предпримет мама, когда узнает, до какого дна скатился ее сын в престижной школе. Кисэ прикинул, что математику он как-нибудь натянет на средний бал, правда повторять ее придется уже по дороге на занятия, а вот с некоторыми предметами была полная безнадега.

Он уже нажал на кнопку звонка, и с каждой секундой тишины надежда на лучшее таяла, приводя его в удручающее настроение. Наконец дверь открылась, и на пороге возник Мидорима.

\- Плюшевый медведь? Серьезно? – удивился Кисэ. Он так переволновался, что при виде игрушки в руках приятеля, забыл, зачем на самом деле пришел. Мидорима нахмурился, спрятал медведя за спину, будто от Кисэ исходила угроза похищения, и попытался преградить тому путь и вытеснить непрошеного гостя на улицу. Тот же в свою очередь решил, что терять ему нечего, надо брать быка за рога и попытаться навязать свое общество любым способом.

\- Не может быть! Вот наглость какая! – Мидорима был выше Кисэ, поэтому нависал и вполне себе продуктивно теснил его подальше от дверей. - Я был уверен, что ты знаешь японский. Я же тебе ясно дал понять, чтоб ты не донимал меня. И как тебе удалось узнать, где я живу?

\- Мне, правда, нужна твоя помощь…. – Кисэ ловко поднырнул под руку приятеля и оказался ближе к двери, чем он, - Хоть какая-нибудь! Карандаш там твой волшебный или что…. Я ж играть не смогу, если провалю тесты!!!  
На лице у него отображался вся гамма эмоций, от полнейшего отчаяния, до робкой надежды. Это ужасно раздражало.

\- Что в слове «нет» тебе непонятно, Кисэ?

Помощь пришла внезапно, откуда и не ждали. В дверях показалась приятной наружности женщина. У нее в руках был вазон с розами, и садовые, резиновые перчатки, порытые землей.

\- Шинтаро, к тебе пришел друг?!

В голосе женщины проскользнуло удивление, и даже какое-то облегчение.

\- Он уже уходит, мама.

Кисэ пригладил челку, принял вид примерного мальчика, и с почтением обратился к человеку, который в сложившейся ситуации оказался главным.

\- Добрый вечер Мидорима-сама, - как можно очаровательней улыбнулся он, - Я Кисэ Рёта, мы с Мидоримаччи одноклассники. Мы договорились позаниматься перед завтрашними тестами. Прекрасные розы, очень нежный цвет.

Мидорима скрипнул зубами, выслушав эту велеречивую ложь.

\- Что ж ты, Шинтаро, держишь своего друга на пороге, – женщина не очень элегантно подтолкнула вазон коленкой и улыбнулась - Проходите, молодой человек, мы всегда рады, когда к нашему сыну приходят друзья. Это бывает так редко.

\- Мам! – мрачно проговорил Мидорима, провожая взглядом непрошеного гостя, который ловко прошмыгнул мимо, опасаясь, как бы добрые хозяева не передумали.

На шум в холл выскочила девочка лет тринадцати, увидела Кисэ и застыла в изумлении. Тот успел и ей послать одну из своих «фирменных» улыбок.

\- Ой!! Это же!.. – наконец, пришла в себя девочка.

\- Это моя сестра Эйка. – представил девочку Мидорима, тяжко вздохнув.

\- Мне очень приятно познакомиться с сестрой Мидаримаччи. – Кисэ лил мед, больше чем обычно, раздражая приятеля к которому нагло напросился в гости.

\- Это же!.. – снова пискнула Эйка, неприлично показывая на Кисэ пальцем.

\- Да, да, Эйка, это он. – Мидорима довольно грубо подтолкнул Кисэ к лестнице на второй этаж. - Пошли….

\- Когда ужин будет готов, мальчики, я вас позову.

\- Большое спасибо, Мидорима-сама. – донеслось со второго этажа.

 

***

  
Даже закрытые двери своей комнаты не давали Мидориме свободу выпустить пар.

\- Ты соврал моей маме!

\- Не соврал, а сказал почти правду, мы же учились вместе.

\- Поверить не могу, что ты….

\- Поможешь мне с химией? Я в полнейшем цейтноте. А ты в этом лучший.

Кисэ попытался улыбнуться, но посмотрев на мрачного Мидориму передумал.

\- На меня твои приемчики не действуют. Неужели некого доставать больше? И кстати, ты мне не ответил – как узнал, где живу?

\- Не скажу, – буркнул Кисэ, роясь в сумке, как будто Мидорима уже согласился ему помочь.

\- Такао?

\- Я тебе ничего не говорил.

Кисэ упрямо мотнул головой, доставая учебник по Химии.

\- И на что он меня променял? – Мидориме на самом деле было все равно, какой ценой Кисэ получил от Такао его адрес, все равно это было несоизмеримо мало.

\- Так поможешь с химией? Вопрос жизни и смерти! - Кисэ улыбнулся, обнимая учебник.

\- Не драматизируй!

****

Мидорима был готов к самому худшему варианту, но пошло все удивительно гладко. По некоторым темам Кисэ действительно сильно отстал, но довольно быстро схватывал, задавая порой правильные, на взгляд Мидоримы, вопросы. Он старательно записывал решенные задачи в толстую тетрадь, не замечая даже как смешно выглядит, с высунутым от энтузиазма кончиком языка.

Они занимались уже часа два, когда их позвали к ужину.

Кисэ, как показалось Мидориме, театрально вдохнул запах риса и тушеного мяса. Ему подумалось, что мама не поведется на такой глупый трюк, но оказался неправ. К концу ужина Мидорима вообще перестал понимать женщин.

\- Моей маме просто необходимо узнать ваши секреты готовки, Мидорима-сама. Это необычайно вкусно!

\- Заткнись, Кисэ!

\- Шинтаро! – мать строго посмотрела на Мидориму.

Эйка сидела тихо, почти ничего не ела, а только и глазела на Кисэ. Улучив минутку она подсунула ему журнал, где на развороте была реклама скейтбордов и гость изображал кумира тин-эйджеров.

\- А можно мне автограф? Мам, Кисэ-кун известная модель!

Женщина всплеснула руками так эмоционально, будто эта мысль никак не давала ей покоя последние полтора часа.

\- Ах, вот где я вас видела, молодой человек! В нашей семье с уважением относятся к стремлению молодежи к труду. Шинтаро тоже…

\- Мам!.. – Мидорима уже сбился со счета, какой раз пытался остановить мать от высказывания лишней информации о нем. Тем временем Кисэ успел очаровать его сестру до состояния плавленого меда.

\- «Чудесной Мидорима Эйке от Кисэ Рёта» - надписал он маркером поперек фотографии и добавил бонусом улыбку.

\- Я запишу для вашей мамы рецепт.

Мидорима чуть чашку с чаем не уронил. Это надо было немедленно прекращать. Все что от него зависело, он сделал, а что не смог - претензии не к нему.

\- Тебе домой уже пора. Куда там тебе, в Канагаву?

\- Так далеко? – удивилась женщина, собирая посуду со стола.

\- Мидорима-сама, хочу Вам признаться, что сказал не совсем правду. Мы с Мидоримаччи были одноклассниками и играли в одной команде, но и сейчас, когда я в другой школе, считаю его своим другом. И очень рад, что могу положиться на него в трудные минуты.

На губах Кисэ играла все та же лучезарная улыбка, от которой Мидорима впервые хотел нарушить свои принципы пацифизма.

\- Это так трогательно! Зачем вам ехать в такую даль, оставайтесь у нас, а завтра утром в школу.

\- Мама???? – Мидорима подумал, что только что ослышался. Мама не только не возмутилась наглой ложью человека, которого видит первый раз в жизни, но и предложила остаться на ночь? Надо будет поговорить с отцом, когда он вернется из поездки в Сингапур, эта доверчивость черте что!

\- Не забудь дать гостю пижаму.

\- Кисэ-кун будет спать у нас дома?! Девчонки с зависти умрут! – пискнула от восторга Эйка и понеслась к себе в комнату строчить смски одноклассницам.

Когда за ними закрылась дверь комнаты, Мидорима обрушился на Кисэ всей мощью своего гнева. При этом, не забывая наказание матери предоставить гостю все самое необходимое.

\- Ты совсем рехнулся, Кисэ?! Признался в том, что соврал, и тут же наврал еще больше! Какие мы друзья?

\- Не знаю, - улыбнулся тот, как будто не понимая, с чего его приятель бесится, - но ты мне явно стал ближе.

\- Заткнись! Заткнись!!! - пижама полетела прямо Кисэ в лицо.

Когда они улеглись и погасили свет, Мидорима потянулся за наушниками, чтоб на сон грядущий послушать музыку. Ему надо было привести свои мысли в порядок, к тому же очень не хотелось, чтоб Кисэ сейчас затеял какую-нибудь душевную беседу, или что там делают близкие друзья, когда остаются друг у друга ночевать. Но все же Кисэ его опередил.

\- Спасибо! Без тебя я бы в этом ни за что не разобрался. Думал, нагоню, но потом поздно было помощи простить у родителей. Ты очень хорошо объясняешь. Гораздо лучше, чем наш учитель.

Мидорима хотел было просто сказать «пожалуйста», но почему-то решил продолжить эту тему.

\- Как можно было так запустить химию, Кисэ? В Тейко ты хорошо учился…

Кисэ поерзал, устраиваясь поудобней и вздохнул.

\- У меня времени совсем нет. Учеба, тренировки, модельное агентство…

\- Нашел оправдание: учеба, тренировки, репетиторы по алгебре, английскому, медицинская школа. – Мидорима зачем-то в темноте для наглядности начал загибать пальцы, чтоб показать, что плотный график Кисэ ничто по сравнению с его нагрузками.

\- Ты серьезно хочешь стать врачом? – в голосе Кисэ послышалось неподдельное удивление.

\- Вот до этого момента ты казался мне вменяемым.

\- Ну, просто, у меня дядя тоже как бы врач, - начал Кисэ. Мидорима заметил, что у него всегда был какой-то пример из жизни: то тетка по отцовской линии, то троюродный дед. На этот раз был дядя, - но работает в исследовательском отделе в фармакологической корпорации. У него нет практики, и кажется не было никогда. Он ученый.

Мидорима не совсем понял, к чему клонит Кисэ.

\- И?

\- Ну, для врача сострадание нужно, жалость…..

Повисла пауза, которую каждый из них истолковал по-своему.

\- Мне что, домой собираться?

\- Ты думаешь, у меня нет сострадания?

Кисэ ответил не сразу, долго взвешивая свой ответ.

\- …………. Думаю, есть. Хотя до сегодняшнего вечера сомневался.

Мидорима вздохнул и снова потянулся за наушниками.

\- Спи. Я немного музыку послушаю.

\- Ночи. – ответил Кисэ и энергично перевернулся на другой бок.

Найдя на плеере нужный трек, Мидорима замешкался и не сразу надел наушники. Из динамиков понеслась знакомая Кисэ музыка.

\- Вагнер? – хохотнул он, все так же лежа к Мидориме спиной.

\- Что?

\- Вагнера слушаешь? Ничего себе колыбельная.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что Вагнер?

\- Мама меня с собой в оперу и филармонию таскает. Сестры выкрутились, а я маме отказать не могу. Вот и слушаю классику. Если бы не школа и работа, нам пришлось бы поселиться в «Опера Сити Холл»

\- Никогда бы не подумал.

\- Во мне много сюрпризов: 1 дан кендо, большой теннис, уроки танцев, школа каллиграфии. Вот классика…… Хотя я бы предпочел задорный дабстеп, драм-н-бейс, или хардстайл.

Сказано это было где-то на грани сна, и вскоре Мидорима услышал мерное посапывание, доносившееся с футона.

Сон к нему отчего-то не спешил, и в голову лезли странные мысли. Оказывается, он Кисэ почти не знал. Кроме того, что тот очень доставучий и его вторжение в дом Мидоримы только подтверждало это мнение, он мог добавить лишь две характеристики бывшего сокомандника: жуткий болтун и по-детски наивный придурок. Мидорима всегда думал, что этого достаточно, чтоб полностью описать сущность Кисэ. Но добровольно-принудительно проведенный вместе вечер внес некоторые коррективы.

Кисэ был умелым и опытным манипулятором. Задержись он здесь подольше, мама бы его усыновила, а сестра растащила на сувениры. Чем он купил Такао, еще предстояло выяснить, хотя это уже не имело значения, тот продался с потрохами и еще наверно радостно подпрыгивал, когда отдавал Кисэ бумажку с адресом.

У Кисэ неплохо работала голова и будь он чуть собранней, то никогда бы не попал так с тестами. Мидорима и раньше знал, что Кисэ учится, не особо прилагая усилия, но то была средняя школа, а сейчас учеба это трамплин в будущее.

Кисэ умел слушать. Мидориме казалось, что не затыкается и порой несет полнейшую чушь, чем безумно раздражал всех вокруг. Но оказалось, что тот умеет, когда это необходимо становиться внимательным слушателем.

В общем, в Кисэ оказалось много интересных черт характера, которые раньше были незаметны. Да и как их заметить, если он постоянно заполняет собой все пространство вокруг, а это только раздражает и мешает мыслить логически.

Последнее, что подумал Мидорима перед тем, как провалиться в сон – иногда приятно оказаться неправым и возможно, стоит Кисэ дать шанс.

***

Утро выдалось чудесным. Так показалось Мидориме. Вчерашний гость очень тактично испарился раньше будильника, что было не удивительно. Кисэ еще час на электричке ехать в свою Канагаву.

На улице выглядывало солнце, обещая погожий день, а мама приготовила что-то вкусное на завтрак. Вот что могло быть лучше?

Мидорима спустился к столу, когда там уже сидела при полном параде его сестра. В одной руке она держала вилку, в другой – вчерашний журнал с автографом топ-модели, как будто это было несметное сокровище.  
Мама была в прекрасном настроении и что-то напевала.

\- Доброе утро, солнышко.

Мидорима не очень любил, когда она сюсукала с ним, но, похоже, это нисколько ей не мешало.

\- Вот завтрак. Твой друг уже позавтракал и уехал очень рано. Прекрасный юноша! Я думаю, что неплохо было бы познакомиться с его родителями. Оказывается, его дядя работает в фармацевтической компании. Это было бы чудесно для работы отца….  
Мидориме показалось, что болтовня Кисэ заразительна и мама ей точно заболела. Он вяло ковырял омлет с грибами, понимая, что в это утро он уже не первый на раздаче.

\- И еще, - улыбнулась мама лучезарно, будто копируя Кисэ, - он сказал, что теперь обязан отдать тебе свои билеты в «Опера Сити Холл». Как это мило, Шинтаро!  
Мидорима оценил по достоинству эту новость. Этот засранец нашел, кому сбагрить походы в оперу с его мамой. Сукин сын!

Сотовый завибрировал. На экране появился текст с кучей смайликов: _«Мидоримаччи, доброе утро! Забыл спросить какой сегодня счастливый талисман!»_

Проклиная все на свете, Мидорима набрал ответную смс: _«Сегодня талисман – книга, но не думай, зараза, что это спасет, потому что я найду и убью тебя!!!!»_


End file.
